Faku Miroka
General information Phonology Consonants Vowels Alphabet Alphabet: a: pronounced f'a'''r b: pronounced '''b'us k: pronounced pi'ck' d: pronounced ha'd' e: pronounced l'e'''t f: pronounced '''f'oe g: pronouced g'od x: pronounced '''sh'ould i: pronounced n'ee'd j: pronounced vi's'''ion l: pronounced '''l'ime m: pronounced 'm'ine n: pronounced 'n'ext o: pronounced kn'''ow p: pronounced 'p'it r: pronounced 'r'ead s: pronounced 's'ee t: pronounced 't'ime u: pronounced f'oo'd v: pronounced 'v'an z: pronounced 'z'est Phonotactics The Letter Types Vowels (V) The vowels are AEIOU. Hard Consonants © The hard consonants are BKGP. They are always precededby a half or a vowel, and followed by a hook or a vowel. Heavy Consonants (H) The heavy consonants are DFMT. They are always preceded by a fluid or a vowel and followed by a fluid, hook, or vowel. Halves (N) The halves are NV. Halves are always preceded by a vowel. They are followed by a hard consonant, hook or a vowel. Fluids ® The fluids are LR. Fluids are preceded by a vowel or a heavy consonant, and are followed by a hook, vowel, or heavy consonant (but never one before a heavy consonant and one after). Hooks (S) The hooks are XJSZ. They can be preceded by any letter other than the other hooks. They are always followed by a vowel. Syllables The amount of syllables in a word is equal to the amount of vowels. The second to last syllable of almost every word ends in a vowel. *CV *HV *RV *NV *SV *CV *CVN© *HVN© *RVN© *NVN© *SVN© *CVR(H) *RVR(H) *NVR(H) *HVR(H) *SVR(H) *CVH® *SVH® *HVH® *RVH® *NVH® *CVR(S) *RVR(S) *NVR(S) *HVR(S) *SVR(S) *CVC(S) *RVC(S) *NVC(S) *HVC(S) *SVC(S) *CVN(S) *RVN(S) *NVN(S) *HVN(S) *SVN(S) *CVH(S) *RVH(S) *NVH(S) *HVH(S) *SVH(S) Stress 1 syllable: just say it 2 syllables: 1st syllable gets stress 3 syllables: 2nd syllable gets stress 4 syllables: 3rd syllable gets stress 5 syllables: even, with slight stress on 1st and 4th syllables 6 or more syllables: emphasis on 1st and 4th syllables, slight emphasis on 2nd Grammar Word Order Faku Miroka is an OVS language. This means that in english, sentences would be like: Him loves she, The cookie ate John, or Pie like I. Though this is very strange, it makes Faku Mikora unique. Syllables The amount of syllables is equal to the number of vowels. Every part of speech has a different designated number of syllables in its smallest form (without any declensions, conjugations, etc.). Pronouns, Articles, Prepositions: 1 Syllable Nouns: 2 syllables Adjectives, adverbs (no dstinction): 3 syllables Verbs: 4 syllables Conjunctions: 5 syllables Interjections: 6 syllables Conjugations and declensions Location When conjugating in any manner, the change to the word is a syllable or two syllables placed after the second to last syllable. for example, ro means belonging to. Faku means language. Mika is the name of the creator of this language. Therefore, Mika's name is conjugated so that it becomes Miroka. Moods There are ten moods: Good: e-a Bad:a-e Did happen:e-i Did not happen:i-e Would:i-o Could:o-i Should: o-u Must:u-o Am able/allowed to:u-a indifference, default:a-u These moods form the vowels in the conjugations of verbs, which are two syllables. Verb conjugations Vocabulary Example text Category:Languages Category:FFD